Yuukaku and Sakura
by TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans
Summary: Four-shot on Ensei,Ryuuki,Seiran and Shuurei's point of view one chapter for each p.o.v on Seiran and Shuurei's relationship. All events are made up, so there's nothing related to the anime and manga except the characters. Please r&r!
1. Ensei's Point of View

**The title, Yuukaku and Sakura is for Seiran and Shuurei. Yuukaku, because it means 'orchid', and Seiran was named Seiran becaue it meant 'silent orchid', and if I'm correct, Shuurei's favourite kind of flowers is cherry blossoms, and Sakura means 'Cherry blossom'.**

**This is a four-shot, with each chapter in a different character's point of view on Shuurei and Seiran's relationship (and it will end up as it being 'romantical', since I don't write 'they love each other like brother-sister') and the characters are going to be in this order : Ensei, Ryuuki, Seiran and Shuurei.**

**And if this story goes well, well, maybe I'll do one on Shuurei and Ryuuki..and that one might be romantical too, since I'm a Ryuuki/Shuurei shipper, but on the other end it's Seiran/Shuurei shippper.**

really hope you enjoy this story, and please review

**DiScLaImEr: I do not own any of the characters that you recognnize from Saiunkoku Monogatari..Saiunokoku Monogatari belongs to Sai Yukino and the others that own Saiunkoku Monogatari.**

* * *

**_Ensei's point of view.._**

I have always wondered what the relationship between Seiran and Shuurei were like. There was no doubt nobody that knew the two would not wonder either, but seeing how they are together, it just sparks deep curiosity. I, for one, think that Seiran cares for Shuurei more than as a brother than a sister. He worries over her, he fawns over her, he protects her, and he looks out for her.

**Flashback**

_"Ensei! Do you know where Seiran is? I can't find him?!" shouted Shurrei, rushing into my room._

_I looked up and saw the younger girl breathless from running down the halls to my room, and answered,_

_"I think he went to a shoten to get you some books, princess."_

_"But he's been gone for more than three hours! Where do you think he is?"_

_"I'm sure Seiran didn't disappear. Nothing to worry about. He might have just wondered off to buy something. You know, Shuurei, although he is serving your family and has been for the past 15 years, Seiran is now a man and he has to have his own enjoyment, meaning he can go to a brothel or harem. So he might have went there." I said lazily no thinking of the consequences for saying that outloud._

_"Is that where you think he is?! My Seiran wouldn't go to a harem! And I know it too! You're wrong!" exclaimed Shuurei, running out of my room. Most likely running off to every harem and brothel in her sight to track down Seiran. We all know how determined Kou Shuurei gets when she wants something._

_After an hour of waiting for Shuurei and Seiran, I grew worried, so I took 'Little Staff King' and walked out of the little palace, to go look for Shuurei and Seiran. I went in to every harem and brothel, as I walked past a alley-way, I heard screams. Curious, I walked backwards, and into the alleyway, and there, I saw Shuurei, on the ground, with half of her dress ripped apart, showing her undergarments__.I suddenly became enraged that anyone would do this to the Kou princess. But before I could even took out 'Little Staff King' and attacked the fifteen men that were all around Shuurei, Seiran appeared to what seemed like from nowhere and was already there, attacking all fifteen and killed nine of them, before the six other ran away._

_Both of us looked at Shuurei._

_The poor girl was shaking and crying, while holding her half ripped dress to her._

_Before I can even go to Shuurei, Seiran was already right beside her pulling her close to him._

_"How can you be so silly, Shuurei." whispered Seiran to Shuurei, rubbing her hair._

_"I was trying to find you...And Ensei said you were perhaps at a harem, so I decided to look for you here." answered Shuurei in between sniffles._

_Instantly, Seiran sent me a death glare that could've killed me if looks can kill._

_"Don't worry Ojou-sama. Did they do anything to you?" asked Seiran._

_Shuurei slowly lifted up her sleeves to let both Seiran and I see the bruises of all along her arms, and when she turned around, there was big purple bruises on her back, some of them even bleeding. _

_"I swear onto my life that I will catch and kill the remaining six men that did this to you. This, I swear. I'm so sorry for not being with you...Does it hurt?" Growled Seiran, running his calloused hands lightly across Shuurei's back._

_Shuurei flinched, and right away, Seiran stopped._

**_--end of flashback--_**

And then there was Shuurei. Although it doesn't show that Shuurei cares for Seiran for more than a brother as a 'out-there-for-the-world-to-see' thing like Seiran. Hers is more of a timid way..it's there alright, but you have to look closely to even see her feelings.

**Flashback**

_"Seiran! Where do you think you're going when you're coughing like that?!" exclaimed a strong feminine voice behind us._

_Seiran and I turned around to see hime-sama glaring at Seiran._

_Seiran coughed slightly._

_Although we all knew Seiran was sick, but still he still insisted that he goes with the soldiers and I to the border of the Sa province to assist Emperor Ryuuki's arrival._

_"Princess, I'm sure you can just let Seira-" I started, before I cut off by Shuurei._

_"What do you mean, Ensei?! Let Seiran ride out there with you, while he has a cough and a fever?! He's sick, and he's staying here with me! And Seiran! I though the Seiran I knew would have better common sense to not go out in the snow while you were sick!" _

_"I'm sorry for worrying you, ojou-sama. Alright then. I'll stay with you." Said Seiran, walking dutifully towards Shuurei._

_Half-way walking to Shuurei, Seiran suddenly fell down onto the snow with a large 'thud'._

_"Seiran!" exclaimed Shuurei, running over to Seiran's now still figure._

_Next Day.._

_After I arrived back, sucesssfully escorted the emperor without any troubles, I went to look for Seiran and Shuurei._

_After searching in nearly more than half of the rooms in the small palace Eigetsu, Kourin, Seiran, Shuurei, and I were living in, I finally found Shuurei in Seiran's room._

_But Shuurei wasn't the only one in the room._

_Shi Ryuuki was also in the room, sitting on a chair, talking quietly to Shuurei, while she put a cloth onto Seiran, who looked like he was still unconcious._

_"Ojou-sama and Heika, I hope you two are having a good morning?." I said, bowing down, uncomfortable with the fact that I had called Shuurei 'Ojou-sama', since it always seemed like only Seiran was entitled on saying that, if he was a servant to the Kou family or not._

_"You may stand up, Ensei-kun." Answered Emperor Ryuuki._

_"Thank you," I answered._

_"So, how is Seiran this morning?" I asked, turning my attention to Shuurei._

_"I have been here since last night, since you left to get Emperor Ryuuki, but he hasn't been making any progress, and he's even starting to get these red spots, Answered Shuurei, momentarily leaving her attention from Ryuuki to me, and swiftly reaching over to Seiran's shirt, and unbuttoning the first two buttons, and letting me see the red spots all along his chest and neck. And then she lifted his hands, for me to see that all over Seiran were the red spots._

_And I think, from her judging from my surprised face, she answered my questioning look._

_"And yes, Ensei. Everywhere. I checked everywhere on Seiran, and it is everywhere. I think I'm going to get a taifu pretty soon to get him to check Seiran again." Said Shuurei, looking at Seiran's pained expression._

_Then, something I didn't expect happen, and I think the dumb boy behind me that I have to call a 'emperor' for the next fourty years or so, was also surprised: Shuurei leaned over, and kissed Seiran's forehead and cheek, before standing up again, and quietly excusing herself from the room, and headed out the door, muttering about, "Is Seiran's sickness contagious? If it is, I shouldn't be letting Ryuuki stay in there with Seiran..For Ryuuki's sake, and for Seiran's sake..who knows what he'll do if he found out that Ryuuki was visiting him, while he was out cold?"_

**End of flashback**

I have always thought that both Seiran and Shuurei would be a great couple. And I know, that bakka of an emperor, also loves Shuurei, but Seiran's love for Shuurei goes deeper than just plain love..it might just be real love, like the ones that we see ever so often in our life, because hey, nobody's life a fairytale.


	2. Ryuuki's Point of View

Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews! I admit, when I first started this four-shot, I thought all four point of views were going to be easy, especially when it's A.U., but now, in Ryuuki's point of view, it's hard to think of a scene that will make Ryuuki realize that Shuurei and Seiran are meant to be. Anyways, hopefully this exceeds your expectations! Oh, and if you should want to know, one little part from this chapter is from the manga I think..but I'm actually not sure.., so I hope you don't mind.

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS OR THINGS FROM SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

* * *

I have loved Shuurei from the moment I had met her when we were in the garden. I loved her for her mothering ways, her naive personality, and her ambitious nature. But I also realized that I wasn't the only one who loved her. Seien, or rather, now, 14 years later, known as Seiran, also loves Shuurei. I realized after many events and situations I have witnessed, that he also loves Shuurei, but not the Shuurei that I know. He loved Shuurei for her fear of thunder, her hatred of being poor, her obsession with always making manjuu buns, and worrying for others before herself. He loves her for everything she is, and everything that she can be. Although, yes, I agree, Shuurei is also being persued for marriage in all directions (Sa Sakujun, who apparently, is still alive and is in Kiyou, near my Shuurei, Ran Ryuuren, Ri Kouyuu, Riku Seiga and surprisingly, going against his brother, and no matter how I look at it, don't understand why, but Ran Setsuna specifically either Tsuki or Hana is also in the race for Shuurei) One time, was my first time to see Seiran and Shuurei, after Shuurei begging and pleading with Seiran to let her drink wine, drunk. Although I have seen my anuie drunk, I never expected that when he got _really_ drunk that he'll say things the normal Shi Seiran wouldn't say...

_"You know what, Shuurei?" asked Seiran, taking another swig off of his bottle._

_Shuurei, beside me, quickly reached over to grab his bottle, but was too slow before Seiran turned away._

_"What?" Asked Shuurei, this time standing up, and making her way over to Seiran, again, attempting to take away Seiran's bottle of wine, but unfortunately, didn't succeed._

_"You know, I think Seiran's getting quite drunk...And I know, from observation, that no matter how perfect a man is, when he's quite drunk enough, he might say or do things he'll later regret..Especially if we have a lady present." Said Shuuei, who was sitting beside Seiran._

_"You remember Ko Yuukaku, that boy from the Ko clan, two years ago that gave you a marriage proposal, and you were going to accept his proposal, and just when you were about to, Yuukaku quickly excused himself from Kiyou? That was all my doing. I pelted him with bamboo shoots, and threatened him, that he will not be able to live to produce a heir to the Ko clan, if he was to marry you." Said Seiran drunkenly._

_"I didn't say I was going to marry that Ko Yuukaku though, Seiran! I only expressed how handsome and nice boy he was..but I didn't mean that I will accept his proposal!" Exclaimed Shuurei, looking at Seiran, increduously._

_"And you know what else?" _

_"What, Seiran? The fact that my Seiran that I know has been pelting bamboo shoots at boys that dared made a move on me, is already surprising, what else can you tell me that will be shock-" Began Shuurei, before she was cut off by Seiran,_

_"I love you."_

_I froze._

_Kouyuu, beside Seiran, froze. _

_Shuuei froze._

_And Shuurei suddenly froze._

_"You __what?!" Suddenly all four of us around Seiran shouted._

_"I love Kou Shuurei," Said Seiran._

_"He's drunk..he's obviously drunk. He wouldn't love me that way." Said Shuurei quietly, and then jumping to see the chance that Seiran was preoccupied, and took his bottle, so she can drink from it._

_"And you know what else I have to say? Ryuuki, how about you say it. Who am I, really?" Said Seiran._

_I looked at Seiran, and our eyes met. In his eyes, I can see that deep down, he's not drunk, but just wanted to say things that the ordinary Seiran wouldn't say._

_"He- He's actually my anuie. He's Shi Seien." I said quietly._

_Shuurei, taking a swig, since she and Seiran was sharing the wine bottle together, spit out the wine she was drinking._

_"What?! Is that why father had your name to be 'Shi Seiran' instead of any other name?" Exclaimed Shuurei._

_"Your father was always one of the smartest." Said Seiran, looking at Shuurei._

_"Shuurei, I think I should escort you back. Who knows what the dark Seiran will do to you in a dark alley way, when he's drunk."Said Kouyuu, taking Shuurei's hand, and Seiran's arm._

_"No! I will. Kouyuu, you have no sense of direction, and we know it, and I don't think Shuurei would enjoy walking around Kiyou trying to find her house, because of your sense of direction. I will take the liberty have taking Shuurei and Seiran back to the Kou house." Said Shuuei, quickly standing up._

And that was the night that Seiran had 'mistakenly' revealed that he was Seien and was in love with Shuurei, although, because of how Shuurei had seen Seiran so drunk, Shuurei didn't believe that he was in love with her. It broke my heart to see that Shuurei was actually in love with Seiran too.

_"So do you two think the counterfeit silk are coming from the Sa province?" Asked Shuurei, taking another bite of the manjuu bun that she was sharing with Seiran, while Seiran and I are walking beside her._

_"Well, it could be possible. Like the salt problem, earlier last month. It might have to do with how they're transported, ojou-sama." Said Seiran._

_"Seiran! How many times do I have to say to call me by my given name, not by my title!" exclaimed Shuurei, suddenly stopping, and turning to Seiran._

_"I'm sorry, ojou-sam- I mean, Shuurei." Said Seiran, looking at the angry 17-year-old girl._

_"That reminds We. We think Shuurei and Seiran should marry." Said I, without thinking, of how it sounds._

_Suddenly both Seiran and Shuurei froze, and looked at each other before looking at me, and the both looked back at each other, and exchanged glances, as if they were silently talking to each other._

_I realized what I said came out, and quickly tried to fix it,_

_"I- We mean...Seiran, anuie, is growing more of a legible age to get married,at twenty-five, and Shuurei, as she is already seventeen,is already a legible age, so We urge you two to quickly accept suitors, or rather Seiran find a wife.Ri Kouyuu, Ran Ryurren, Sa Sakujun, Ran Setsuna, Riku Seiga, and even We, Shi Ryuuki, are pledging for your hand, Shuurei. Perhaps it is time to accept one of us." I said._

_Shuurei and Seiran looked at each other._

_"Ryuuki, I am aware that I am more than of an eligible age to marry, but I'm sure Shuurei and I are quite comfortable living together in the Kou mansion."Said Seiran, referring to the fact that it was only he and Shuurei living in the Kou household, since Kou Shoka was back at the Kou province sorting out things._

_"You two should marry soon. We're afraid that Shuurei may be in danger. Sa Sakujun is alive and well, and he's pretty well determined to have Shuurei as his wife." I said, putting both of my arms around Shuurei, protectively._

_"I won't let him get her." Said Seiran darkly._

_"Oh yes you will, Shi Seiran." Said a voice behind them._

_I watched as Shuurei, recognizing the voice, slowly turning around._

_Both Seiran and I, underneath our clothes, holding our swords just in case and turned around._

_We turned around to see the person we all didn't want to see._

_Sa Sakujun._

_Shuurei gasped, and ran to Sakujun before either Seiran and I stopped her._

_Sakujun and Shuurei embraced._

_I looked over to my older brother to see him, with his sword already out, gripping the sword, so hard that his knuckles were turning white._

_"Sakujun..I thought you were dead." Said Shuurei, looking up at the 29-year-old man._

_"Thanks to your Seiran, I wasn't dead. He took the poison, not I."Answered Sakujun._

_Suddenly, before my eyes, Seiran was charging at Sakujun._

_Sakujun, taking out his sword, and pushing Shuurei gently to the side, stood ready for Seiran._

_Both the men circled each other, before charging at each other._

_I observed the two silently._

_While Seiran was only skilled in offensively attacking, and wasn't as great defending himself, Sakujun was more skilled with defending himself than attacking, so the two were evenly disadvantaged and advantaged._

_A few minutes of attempting to attack wach other, Seiran and Sakujun both landed on the ground.  
_

_Shuurei, who was hugging me fiercly, quickly looked between Seiran and Sakujun, before she quickly ran to Seiran, who was lying on the floor, breathing heavily._

_"Seiran..Seiran..speak to me! Don't try to make me think I'm going to lose you with such a minor injuiry." Said Shuurei, kneeling down, and putting his head onto her lap, to look for any injuiries._

_She saw what Sa Sakujun had done to Seiran. _

_Near Seiran's heart, was a large gash through his clothes, to see a large gash bleeding heavily._

_Quickly thinking, Shuurei, took off her outer dress, and ripped half of it, and took off Seiran's upper shirt, and wrapped the cloth around Seiran's wound._

_She then quickly, holding the other half of her dress, she rushed over to Sakujun._

_I watched Shuurei, amazed._

_Although Sakujun was the one that caused Seiran's injuiry, and I could see Shuurei being angry at Sakujun, she rushed over to him, to try to heal his injuiries._

_This just really shows one side of Shuurei that I love about her._

That day showed me something, when Seiran had attacked Sakujun.

Shuurei had loved Seiran, and Seiran had truely loved Shuurei, enough to put his life for her.

I should back down.

I know I should finally get something that I wanted, like getting Shuurei, since my whole childhood was surrounded by abuse and neglect, but Seien's life was also like mine. His mother hated him, his brothers hated him, and he was often abused when he was younger. But maybe Seiran also deserved getting something he wanted. Like Shuurei.

* * *

So that concludes for Ryuuki's point of view! I hope you enjoyed this one! Please R&R, and yes..Next is Shuurei. So yeah, we're half way through this story!

Seiran & Shuurei forever!

- Riela


	3. Shuurei's Point of View

**So..I'm on slight writer's block right at the moment...finals are nearly over I'm writing this on the morning before my last one..which is -gasp- science..I sat through Bible yesterday though..which was already bad enough... but anyways, enough of my ramblings.. So this is Shuurei's point of view, and remember, it AU. Please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Right..I'm the one that owns Saiunmono..if I DID..Shuurei and Seiran would be married and might be having giggling babies by now in the manga and anime..but unfortunately not. I don't anything that you recognize from the manga and anime. If you don't recognize something, it's probably mine.**

* * *

I don't know when it happened, or when it started to happen, or how did it happen, but...one day, I realized that I loved Seiran. From his protective ways, his defensive manner, his handsome face, and just himself. I loved him for him. Seiran, is technically of royalty, so no one can protest against us, it's just that, I think he's in love with someone else. Jyuusan-Hime. I have always wondered why Seiran did not take up a wife, when, he, himself, is 26, more than eligible age to be married. Now, thinking about it, although he has a interest in women, and often goes to a brothel with his army, I have never seen him come back with a woman. But Seiran. Although he has taken an interest in Jyuusan-Hime, I'll love him anyways, even if he's married.

_I have heard, around the large city, as I was growing up, that one day, I will grow up to marry Seiran. I wonder why._

_So, I went to the old man, that was like a grandfather to me, selling candy and vegetables, and asked, when I was 7,_

_"Atsushi-senpai!"_

_"Yes, Hime?" Said Atsushi, calling me by my nickname that was given by everyone in the city._

_"Why is everyone saying that when Shuurei grows up, that she will marry Seiran?"_

_"Seiran cares for you, you care for him, he loves you, very, very, very, very, very much. He worries about you, and although you're only 8, Seiran is nearly a man at the age of 15, and I'm sure he will find a wife soon. Or maybe, my hime, he will wait for you." Was the only answer I got from Atsushi, before somebody had whisked me away from Atsushi._

_"Help! Shuurei-san is being kidnapped!" Shouted Atasushi, obviously couldn't run after me and my captor, because of his very old age._

_I heard what sounded like a stampede, stampeding behind me, and as I turned, with tears still in my eyes, there was Seiran, and behind him, twenty-something other young men with their swords in front of them, charging at the captor._

_Seiran had gotten to me first, and quickly grabbed me, and kicked my captor, and soon all of the men and Seiran surrounded my captor, and had pulled their swords aimed down towards them._

_"Who are you, and what do you want to do with a innocent girl?"Asked Seiran coldly, as I felt him pull me closer to him._

_"I-I beg your pardon, Your Ma-" Began the captor, before he was kicked fiercly by Seiran._

_"You finish that sentence, and I assure you, you will not just die because of kidnapping a innocent 8 year old girl. And Kou Shuurei of all." Growled Seiran, with a lot of hate in his eyes._

_I haven't seen so much hate in Seiran's eyes, when he was looking at the man, now attempting to sit up, but to no avail, since one of the other men, had kicked him down again._

_"Kou...Kou..Kou Shuurei?!" Exclaimed the man, finally being able to sit up, and getting a good look at me. _

_I stared back at the man, now, unmasked, to find he was around the same age as Seiran, handsome, but I have seen better-looking men and boys than him._

_" Ko Ichiru, I perfer you not already look for a canidate for marriage, and I perfer you not try to kidnap young girls for your own personal entertainment." Said Seiran, calling the man by name._

_Ichiru smiled at me, and Seiran, for the first time during the duration of the whole kidnap episode, looked at me in the eyes._

_"Seiraaaaaaaaaaan." I drawled his name, before hugging him tightly._

_All the men, and Seiran broke out in a grin, when I finally had said something, but turned back to Ichiru._

_"You, by the order of the General of the Green Army, to be ordered to be put in jail for thirty days for attempting to kidnap a girl." Said Seiran, before a horse came, and one of the men had lifted Ichiru up to the horse, before riding towards the palace._

_"Shuurei, ojou-sama, you should never run off, not even to Atsushi by yourself, alright?" Said Seiran softly turning to me, caressing my cheek._

_"Understood, Seiran!" I responded, hugging Seiran._

_Seiran smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles, and I smiled back, as we began walking back home._

I have never been in love, so I don't know what it feels like, but I what I do know is that in my heart, I know that Seiran has taken it the first day we found him lying in the snow. He has taken my breath away every time he enters a room, he has taken my heart over and over again just by smiling at me, or just rubbing my head like a dog or even hugging me, he has taken my heart, and has given it back to me every single time he does things for me. It's just so complicated. Who would steal your heart, and then give it back to you, back and forth, back and forth?

_"Seiran?" I asked, turning around, to see Seiran's back facing me, while he was busy picking peas for the soup I was making for dinner._

_"Yes, ojou- I mean, Shuurei." Answered Seiran, turning around and looking at me._

_"Do you want to take Jyuusan-Hime as your wife?" I asked trying to sound curious, when all I want to know is that whether or not Seiran's getting married anytime soon._

_"Why would you ask such an absurd question as that, Shuurei?!" Exclaimed Seiran, surprised enough to drop the pot he was holding, just to catch it again, right before it hit the ground._

_"I was curious...Seiran, you don't have to stay with otou-sama and I your whole life to serve us. You have to go find a wife, have giggling children, but you don't have to stay with us. I love yo- I meant, um, you have already given us so much, Seiran, maybe it's time for you to find happiness, to find your fairytale ending, when you never actually had gotten a fairytale beginning, Seiran. It hurts me to see that you're serving us, vowing to stay with us to for the rest of your life to repay what we had done 15 years ago,but Seiran, it's not about selflesses, nor is it about repaying a debt, because long ago, you did do that, and you did repay the debt that never actually existed. We love you, Seiran, but you deserve a love, that only a lady can give you, not what otou-sama and - oh never mind." I rambled, looking straight at Seiran, before I trailed off._

_"I'm waiting for someone, and one day, Shuurei will understand. But it is not Jyuusan-Hime, that I'm waiting for." Answered Seiran._

And that day, it gave me hope. Hope that I can still have a chance with Seiran. But what if he doesn't love me back? Then what do I do? Become one of Ryuuki's consorts or queen? I don't want that. I don't want a life of luxury, and being spoiled lavishly, and all I have to do, is to produce heirs to the throne and sometimes help out Ryuuki. Although I would like the help Ryuuki, I won't become a consort to him. I want to be able to earn my right of eating food, wearing good clothing, and having a good life, by working hard to achieve it. If I marry Ryuuki, that would only be marrying money and an easy life. I can do what ever I want, at whatever price, but if I marry Seiran, or any other man, I would have to work hard to have a good and happy life.

The only one that I love and will love, even if I do something reckless and marry Li Kouyuu or Ran Ryuuren, Seiran would be the only that will be in my heart, and the only one that has a key to my heart, even though he doesn't know it. And I hope, just hoping, wishing, and praying, that I have a special place in Seiran's heart too.

* * *

**So..3/4 of the story is already done..do you want me to make another Seiran/Shuurei story, or a Ryuuki/Shuurei story, or like a sequel after this, because, I assure you, you might want one after Seiran's point of view. So..how do you like this? One more chapter, and it concludes my story. Please review, it always gives me encouragement!**

**Best wishes, **

**TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans TDOMBJ**

**formerly Gabriela-17**


	4. Seiran's Point of View

**I'm so sad to say this, but this is the last chapter of Sakura and Yuukaku. Ending with Seiran's point of view, I really put all my heart on this one, and I am proud to say, this is my best chapter that I have created. I hoped all Seiran/Shuurei supporters like this story! Ahh..I feel so emotional..This is the second story I have completed today...Anyways, please never give up hope that Shuurei/Seiran pairing! I promise I'll go and make another fan fic if a plot comes up!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

* * *

I always thought that my feelings for Shuurei was just a platonic feeling, or maybe even overprotective brother-way. Apparently not.

I was 13, and I was exiled.

I then, went on a bloody rampage, not being merciful, and giving any second thoughts, when it comes to killing people (that were mostly innocent) and commiting crimes.

I felt like, I wasn't capable of loving someone, or being loved by anyone.

I was all alone.

I turned my back on the person I once was.

The smart, loving, and caring Prince Seien.

Until that day, when Kou Shoka and his wife, and their only child, a beautiful three-year-old little girl, that while I was laying on the snow, slowly walked over to me, and held out her hand, and cried,

"Seiran!"

was when, every sin I had comitted came flashing through my mind, and realized how bad I had become. I then decided, looking at the pure innocence of the three-year-old, to swear, to never let the little Shuurei realize what kind of bad things are out there, and to protect her pureness and innoncence as long as I can.

I've protected that for fifteen years now.

I'm known officially, that I'm only twenty-three, but I'm actually already twenty-eight.

It's been fifteen years since I became Shi Seiran, the only retainer of the Kou family, the best friend of Kou Shuurei, her protector, shoulder-to-cry-on, and open ear for her. It's been fifteen years since I became that exiled Shi Seien, that had killed and comitted many crimes that will be left unmentioned.

It wasn't until that night, with Sa Sajukun, when I had hugged Shuurei, and the words poured out of mouth,

"If you consider Sa Sajukan as a good husband candidate, please know, ojou-sama, that I would be a much better husband."

It wasn't until till that moment, when I realized I said those words out loud to Shuurei, did I realize that I didn't like her in the brotherly sense, or in the platonic sense.

I loved her.

Every little bit of her.

Her smiles, her cooking, her naiveness, her overprotective ways, her confidence, her determination and persistence, every little bit of her.

I had thought, fifteen years ago, before Shuurei came and rescued me from the darkness I was in, thought that I wasn't capable of being loved or loving somone. But it wasn't true.

I know that Shuurei loved me.

And I loved her.

Perhaps much more than she loves me.

But that's okay.

As for now, I will try my best not to lose her to Ryuuki.

The only person that had kept me going when I was Prince Seien. We both never got our ways. I was the second oldest of the six sons that the emperor had, and after having me, my mother never cared about me, never loved me, and although I was the second oldest, I was abused, severely by my older brother, and my younger brothers, who were not that much younger than me, perhaps one or two months between each of my three younger brothers. I never got what I wanted. And neither did Ryuuki. He suffered the exact same that I did, and even more.

I am always the Seiran that would give anything to someone close to me whatever they would like, even if it's something I wanted too.

But Shuurei is an exception.

I will never give up Shuurei.

Not even if it's for Ryuuki. Because for once, it's my turn to have happiness.

And Shuurei being mine, would make me the most happiest man in Saiunkoku.

* * *

**That's it, everyone! I might consier, after writing this chapter, maybe instead of reflections, maybe I should write a full-blown story. What do you thinK? Anyways, this is officially the last chapter of Sakura and Yuukaku. Thanks for supporting this story!**

**Shuurei and Seiran forever!**

**- TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans**


End file.
